User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Friendship Day Rescue
Plot Trivia * *During Jackson, Jordan, Olivia and Gordon's phonecall with Hilary, Olivia and Jackson called back the events of Dragon Island Duel and Raceday Rescue. Songs #Having Fun Song #Let's Go! # #Clean Up # Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jay Schramek as Miguel #Annick Obonsawin as Melanie #Katie Crown as Myra #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia # Transcript (The episode starts off with Maggie, Precious and Kipper napping and then, Hilary came in with the Friendship Day decorations.) *Hilary: "Hey, Guys! I'm home!" *Kipper: "Happy Friendship Day, Hilary!" *Precious: "Hello!" *Hilary: "I've got some decorations." *Maggie: (Barks). *Hilary: "Whoa! Careful, Maggie! These decorations are special and breakable." *Maggie: (Barks). *Hilary: "C'mon, Guys! Let's get to work! There's a lot to do for the Friendship Day preparations." (Song: Having Fun Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best of time. Because, we're gonna have fun. *Kipper: "Clap your hands!" *Precious: "Run in place!" *Hilary: "Dance a silly dance! Make a funny face!" *All: (Sings)Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. *Hilary: "Together we're gonna have fun!" (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hey, Maggie! I know, what you're looking for. Be patient, girl. There's also Friendship Day heart lights." (But, when Maggie gets some, she nearly knocks a bowl of berry punch.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Look Out!" (Hilary catches the punch bowl just in time.) *Hilary: "Maggie! You gotta be more careful, girl." (Suddenly, the phone rings and Hilary's mom answered it offscreen.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! Your friends are calling you." *Hilary: "Coming! Be right there! Okay, Maggie. Now, sit. Stay! Good girl, just forget all about those heart lights." (Hilary's Mom gave her the phone.) *Hilary: "Hello!" *Miguel: "Hi, Hilary!" *Melanie: "Hello, Hilary!" *Myra: "Hi, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Hi, guys!" *All: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Hilary: "Aww. Thanks, Guys!" *Myra: "How's everything for the Friendship Day Party?" *Hilary: "Great! Everything's going..." (Suddenly, the phone rings again.) *Hilary: "Yeah! Guys! Let me call you back sometime." *All: "Okay!" (Hilary answers the phone again.) *Hilary: "Hello!" *Gordon: "Hilary!" *Olivia: "Hello!" *Jackson: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Jordan: "How's everything going?" *Hilary: "Just Great! This is gonna be the best Friendship Day Party ever!" *Gordon: "Hilary! You're not overdoing it again, are you?" *Olivia: "Because, two years ago on Friendship Day, Crusher ruined the celebration by sending Blaze bouncing away." *Jackson: "And last year, Crusher ruined it again by sending AJ and Gabby flying away on a bubble." *Hilary: "Guys! Guys! Guys! Trust me! I've cut way back this year." (Hilary turns on a switch and everything came on.) *Hilary: "Less is more, I always say. Right, guys?" (Just at that moment, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Guys!" *Blaze: "Hi, Hilary!" *AJ: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Hilary: "Hey, Guys! Look. It's Blaze and AJ!" *All: "Hi guys!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody!" (As the guys are talking. Maggie sneaks past and gets the heart lights.) *Hilary: "Okay, Guys! So, as I was saying. Less is more. There are heart balloons, heart shaped streamers and... Maggie! No! Wait!" (Too Late! Maggie lost her balance and fell and then, the decorations fell apart.) *Jackson: "Hilary! Is everything alright?" *Jordan: "Hilary! Hello!" *Hilary: "Everything's just perfect! I gotta go! Bye!" (Hilary ends the call.) *Hilary: "Maggie! Bad dog! Go! Now!" (Maggie felt sad and went outside.) *AJ: "Um, Hilary. I think you might've hurt her feelings." *Hilary: "All she did was ruined the decorations and then, she felt sad and kind of sorry (Gasps) What have I done?!" *Blaze: "Hilary. It's okay." *Hilary: "I think I might've hurt Maggie's feelings. If only there was a way to show how sorry I am." *AJ: "How about an adventure. An adventure always cheers you up." *Hilary: "Oh, right! Well. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Mom, Dad! Maggie ruined the decorations. Think my friends can come over and fix them? I'm off on another friendship day adventure with Blaze and AJ." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay!" *Hilary's Dad: "We'll call 'em right over!" *Hilary: "Thanks, Guys! Okay. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary!" *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City, I wish we could go to Axle City, I wish we could go to Axle City." (And with a magic sparkle, Hilary, Kipper and Precious appears at the jungle.) *Hilary: "And here we are, guys!" *Precious: "We're in the jungle!" *Kipper: "I wonder where our friends are." (Suddenly, Blaze and AJ drives past.) *Hilary: "Whoa! There they are! C'mon!" (Hilary, Kipper and Precious hurry after Blaze and AJ.) *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Nice driving, AJ!" *Kipper: "G'day! G'day! G'day!" *Precious: "Hello, guys!" *Hilary: "Hi, Blaze! Hi, AJ! Happy Friendship Day!" *AJ: "Oh. Hey there! Check it out!" *Precious: "Where are we?" *AJ: "Blaze and I are in the jungle." *Blaze: "Yep! Just two best friends racing through the trees." *AJ: "And headed for one big jump." *All: "A big jump?!" (Up ahead is a cliff which is really far from the other side.) *Blaze: "Whoa! We're gonna need a lot of speed to make a jump that big!" *AJ: "Get ready, Blaze. 'cause I'm about to give us Blazing Speed!" *Blaze: "Oh, Yeah!" *Hilary: "Let's do it!" (Blaze's boosters began to glow and Hilary got infused with the energy.) *Hilary: (Giggles)"Hold tight, guys." *AJ: "To give Blaze Blazing Speed, say, Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze and Hilary unleashes the speed and jumps over the cliff.) *All: (Cheering). (Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.) *Kipper: "Bonza! That was Kanga-riffic!" (AJ dismounts and cleans the leaves off of Blaze.) *AJ: "Here, Blaze. Leaf the cleanup to me." *Hilary: "Leaf the cleanup to you?! That's silly." *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Thanks, AJ! I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like you." (Suddenly, the wind blows the leaves away.) *AJ: "Hey, look! Someone's flying a kite!" (A kite flew by.) *Precious: "Golly. I wonder who's flying it." (The guys soon found out that a monkey is flying it.) *Blaze: "Aww. It's a little monkey! And he sure is having fun flying that kite!" *Kipper: "Don't you know it!" (Suddenly, the wind blows.) *AJ: *Hilary: "Too strong!" * Category:Blog posts